


Oh, Christmas Tree

by bthequiet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Human Names Used, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthequiet/pseuds/bthequiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Erzsebet are getting ready for Christmas. They've decorated their house, but there's still one thing missing: the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I used Erzsebet instead of Elizaveta for Hungary's human name is because the former is more Hungarian. I apologize if I did a poor job with the characters. Or just a poor job in general. I just couldn't resist the idea once I got it. Though I doubt this hasn't been done.
> 
> EDIT: I just realized how many typos I left in this. I think I wrote this all through a mobile device, and when that happens, I tend to write in multiple sittings. I'm going to try and edit out all the typos I find so that it isn't so bad.

 

By the time Erzsebet and Gilbert had finished stringing Christmas lights around their house outside, Gilbert was grateful for the stupid sweater Erzsebet had forced him to wear, even if he wasn't going to admit it. Why should he, when she probably knew he he was glad anyway? No reason to give her another thing to gloat about. Taking another look at the sweater, Gilbert felt as if Erzsebet had already gotten her entertainment. While she wore a red sweater with a (cute) penguin in the center, his was a beige sweater with dull red and green stripes running down the sides, and a bunch of deer running along the middle. He would take it off it weren't for the facts that it was snowing like crazy, and that they would be going out to buy their tree later.

The couple took a step back to admire their work. The lights were evenly hung, much to Gilbert's relief, and there didn't seem to be in bad lights. Even the inflatable animals still seemed to be cooperating with them, and the plastic candy canes they had along their sidewalk were standing straight and tall. After the couple approved, the returned back inside, where the heat coming from the fireplace was very much welcomed. After removing the snow from their boots and taking their boots of, they raced for the sofa seated in front of the fire place. Erzsebet threw in a of log of firewood while Gilbert worked on improving the fire. When they could feel the heat on their faces, the couple relaxed, lapsed their hands together, and snuggled together while they started at the Christmas wreath above the fireplace. After sitting hand-in-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder and head-to-head for several minutes, Erzsebet sat up, a grin on her face. " Now we can do the best part," she stated.

"You mean take a ridiculous picture and send it to everyone one we know?" Gilbert joked, resulting in a snort and fake punch from his girlfriend. He knew that she was talking about decorating the Christmas tree. The only decoration they  _didn't_ have was the Christmas tree - Erzsebet insisted they saved the best for last, and Gilbert wasn't going to protest. It had been one of her favorite things about the holiday season since they were kids. Even when she called him about it, he could hear the liveliness in her voice. Just hearing gush about putting ornaments on a branch had made him happy. _Don't start thinking about sappy things!_   _Now that she's not with that fancy guy, it will be way awesomer than old times,_ he thought as a smirk crept on his face momentarily.  When Erzsebet turned to look at him, he quickly wiped the smirk off his face. She sighed and shook her head, not even wanting to know what he was thinking about. Instead she let go of Gilbert's hand and got off the sofa.

"Just finish putting the fire out," she sighed as she went to grab her wallet and the car keys.  Gilbert made sure that the remaining pieces of firewood were seperated and not smoking before he closed the glass door to the fireplace. After locking the front door, he joined Erzsebet who was waiting in the car. The drive to the home supplies story was a relatively short drive, only a little over twenty minutes away.  Once they got there, they headed straight for the tree section. Right before they got to the trees, Gilbert stopped short. Erzsebet also stopped. "What is it, Gil?"

"Artificial Cristmas trees," he murmured as he stared at the trees. He remembered when his brother had insisted on getting one for their house. It was a bit weird at first, getting the plastic tree, but it quickly proved to be worth the price as it wasn't messy like a real tree, and it was a one-time expense so they could use it again in years to come. Erzsebet also looked at the trees, but a small frown formed on her face when Gilbert wasn't looking.

"Huh," she uttered, trying to keep her tone from showing disappointment. Gilbert was still looking at the trees, as if trying to make a decision. After a minute, he turned to face her.

"Let's get one," he finally said. When Gilbert saw the confused look on Erzsebet's face, he quickly tried to think of an explaination. "Real trees aren't that great. They're messy and are thrown away right after the holidays," he explained.

"Oh... I see. Yeah, that makes since," she agreed, but Gilbert couldn't help but hear a sigh.

"You sure about this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Erzsebet said, though she immediately regretted saying that. Gilbert shrugged and picked up one of the bigger trees. They only had to wait for two people before the could check-out. Once they reached their house, Gilbert and Erzsebet carried the box in horizontally, not wanting to get frustrated over trying to figure out how to get the box in vertically. When they finally got in, Gilbert got to work on assembling the tree, while Erzsebet got the box of lights, ornaments and garland out. The tree didn't take long to put together once Gilbert got the parts organized correctly. Except for a few stubborn branches, the tree was done in no time. Gilbert strung the lights on the bottom branches while Erzebet took care of the top braches. Once they checked to make sure the lights were functional, they strung the garland around the tree. It wasn't until they got to the ornaments that Gilbert could sense the festiveness from Erzebet.

"This isn't so bad," Erzsebet said as took a step back to admire the tree. That was when Gilbert released that Erzebet was disappointed about not having a real Christmas tree. He saw that she was scruntinizng the tree, when she suddenly gasped. "We forgot about the candy!"

Gilbert stared at her before he started laughing. "Your worried about candy?"

Erzsebet punched her boyfriend on the arm. "Yes, Gil, I'm worried about the candy. It's tradit-" she cut herself off, but Gilbert already knew what she was going to say.

"Fine, we can get the candy tomorrow, Liz," Gilbert responded. But he planned on getting that night instead. After eating dinner and flipping through the channels together, Gilbert grabbed the car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Visiting Lud while he's still in town. Wanna come with?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll pass," Erzsebet said. "I need to head to bed soon anyway. Just don't do anything that will get yourself killed."

Gilbert got in the car and headed out back to the store they went to earlier. He got there in just enough time to purchase the tree, as he had ended up waiting in line for almost a good twenty minutes. The real trouble, however, was trying to figure out a way that the tree would cause as little of a mess as possible. Before he could head back to the house, however, he had to go and buy the candy. After finding a conveince store that was opened, Gilbert purchased a box of candy canes along with a brand of chocolate that Erzsebet liked.

When he got back to their house, he noticed that the lights in the living room were off, though the lights outside the house were on and he could make out light from the tree in a window. Gilbert struggled to get the candy and the tree out of the car and into the house, but he managed in the end. He was also careful to make sure that he was creating a mess of pine needles everywhere. When he didn't hear any stirring from the bedroom, he thought that there was a good chance that Erzsebet had recently turned in for the night. He looked over at the Christmas tree they had decorated early. He wasn't about to get rid of it, but he did decide that he would just have to wait until next year. If having a real tree would make Liz that much more happier, he didn't care that they had just bought two trees that day.

As he was transferring decorations from one tree to another, adding on the candy canes last, Gilbert was extra careful not to make too much unnecessary noise. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to have Erzsebet woken up, but he knew he would prefer to surprise her in the morning. The hardest thing to be quiet with was dissembling the plastic tree, due to the metal on the tree. Once he managed to get all of the pieces back into the box, he was finally finished. He tried making his way back to the bedroom as quietly as possible, but he couldn't avoid waking Liz up.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be back this earlier," she mumbled, still have asleep.

"No drinking this time," he said.

"I see," Erzebet breathed out. Already going back to sleep, Gilbert followed shortly after.

When Erzsebet walked into the living room the next morning, it took her a minute for her to realize that not was the fake tree in front of her. It was real one that was decorated with candy. A smile spread across her face. _So that's why he got home earlier than usual._ When Gilbert came into the living room, she quickly embraced him in a hug before giving him a short kiss. "Thank you, Gil."


End file.
